Professor Membrane Gets Lucky
by pinky-pseudonym
Summary: After many years living the life of a science crazed nun the great Proessor finally finds a kindred spirit.... or HAS he?


_A/N:__ No it's not an update, I had to re-upload this (I was also given a one week ban or somthing) after somone reported me for having a naughty word in the summary le sigh. Should get a swear jar perhapes._

_Disclaimer: I own not Invader Zim, yep I really don't._

_Warnings: I'm really quite insane, take heed young ones._

**  
Professor Membrane Gets Lucky**

The great Professor Membrane skipped around his very large and busy lab, yes skipped. A few heads couldn't help but give more then second glances at the 6'8" academic merrily prancing and humming some ol' jolly tune, very much like a ditzy school girl. Out of politeness they all did the best they could to act as if everything was normal, for he was the greatest scientist known to man, not to mention their employer.

His young son Dib... whatever his last name is walked into the said lab after a hectic fight with security. He was hoping to "borrow" one of his famous father's contraptions in order to aid him in protecting the earth from an incoming invasion from green alien scum. This however was forgotten momentarily when he saw the Professor.

Somehow Membrane noticed his son to and skipped over to his side.

"Greetings son!" He chirped patting the rather bemused son on the head. "I have great news! It seems that I have fallen in love!"

Dib blinked, wondering where on Earth the Professor had found the time to meet someone. His father's eager goggled eyes reminded him that it was probably best to say something encouraging right about now.

"Ah, wow dad, that's great! I'm really uh- happy for you!"

"Thanks son! Ever since your mother turned into a rapid flesh eating zombie after that air freshener experiment I haven't been able to find a companion." He said with a twinge of sadness. "That is, until now!" He beamed.

Though you couldn't tell from his collar covering up a good portion of his face the Professor was smiling from ear to ear.

"Oh yeah..." Said Dib. His foggy memories returning of seeing all those news reports about his zombie mother running havoc in the city while she ate innocent by-standers. Membrane simply didn't have the heart to destroy her so he shipped her over to "retire" happily with the other zombies in Pittsburgh. "So who is it?" Dib asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

"A fellow scientist, much like myself as I to am a scientist! But I have no time to talk now son, there are diseases that haven't been cured as we speak and super toast flavours yet to create. I have taken the afternoon off and invited my love over for dinner tonight so you will get to meet and be convinced about the glory of _real_ science then. Bye now son!"

And with that he whisked off, never to be seen again... until that afternoon.

With his reasons for going to the lab forgotten, a rather stunned Dib slowly walked out. Mostly he was shocked over the idea that his father had actually taken time of work, he honestly couldn't remember the last time that happened. Well at least his dad had found someone to uh-... yeah. The man's lack of any social interaction that wasn't science related even that of his own children had Dib hypothesizing that perhaps his father was actually some mechanically engineered cyborg sent from the distant future or maybe perhaps another dimension. Dib supposed he was kinda glad that he could put that theory to rest.

Absent mindly checking his wrist watch caused Dib to remember that he was running late for Skool. The world had been left un-monitored for far too long. Who knew what kinds of treachery and evil Zim could've gotten up to while he was wasting time here? More then likely none, but you could never be too careful.

Without another second wasted Dib sped out of the highly guarded building and hopped onto his little bike (who knew where it came from?) all the way to Skool.

Skool for Dib had been rather uneventful. What was worse, Zim had failed to show up causing Dib's paranoid suspicions to escalate. Thinking up theories as to why the alien menace had not shown up had taken up so much of his pulsating brain meats that he completely forgot about his father's plans for dinner that night. Then there was that call from the Swollen Eyeballs asking Dib to check out a report of a mysterious gathering of Lockness monsters.

The monsters turned out to be just one over sized anaconda in the middle of swallowing a stray cow whole (how and why there was an anaconda and cow in the middle of a bustling metropolis was none of Dib's concern); still the whole incident had managed to swallow (no pun intended) up most of Dib's afternoon.

By the time Dib had got home he wanted nothing better to do then kick off his knee high boots and go to bed. So tried was he that he stomped passed the dining room to get to the kitchen to get himself a can of soda that he didn't noticed the three individuals seated at the table before him.

"Hello son!" Professor Membrane loudly proclaimed, causing Dib to jump in surprise. As he turned around to face them the Professor's words were lost to him as he starred dead in the eye of the individual seated directly ahead of his line of vision. "I would like you to meet Zim!"

_To be Continued! (duh-duh-duh-duuuuuuh)_

_Yep, who didn't see that coming? There will probably only be one more chapter after this so don't despair. Anyone who is reading my other ficlet, don't worry I've got all of the next chapter written up I just can't read my writing and re-reading all that wrote as I type it up makes me cringe. I'll get over it eventually..._

_By the way, if anyone is interested I put most of my fangirl energy into making spooky (mostly slash) IZ fanart you can see some of it on my deviantART account (username: pinky-pseudonym).  
_

_I promise you I draw better then I write!_

_Toodles!_


End file.
